viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Pauly
Pauly (パウリー, Paurī) is one of the three Dock One foremen of Water 7 specializing in rigging, knots, and masts, recently promoted to vice president of the Galley-La Company. Appearance Pauly is rarely seen without a cigar in his mouth or his flame detailed denim jacket, with many of his cigars strapped to it in a similar fashion to Chaser Smoker, and a big "1" printed on its back, most likely referring to Dock 1 (though in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc he wore a black jacket emblazoned with roses and chains). His birthday is July 8th. His hair is blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He is quite muscular, and his attire is completed by a yellow T-shirt, with white concentric circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose trousers tucked inside his boots. He's usually seen frowning. In his appearance in the Where They Are Now? cover story, he was seen wearing an elegant, unbuttoned jacket over a cloud-patterned shirt, with a loose tie around the unbuttoned collar, and matching suit trousers. He still had his trademark goggles, belt and cigars strapped to his jacket, and a hammer and a small purse were attached to his belt. After the Timeskip Gallery File:Paulie_Manga_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Pauly after 2-year Timeskip. Personality Pauly is shown as closest to and most trusted by Iceberg. He also shows a prudish outlook on the way many female characters dress. Unlike most other characters such as Sanji, Pauly often becomes outraged at how much of their bodies women such as Nami (even calling her "harlot girl", much to her annoyance) and Kalifa show off when they are in the company of men. He apparently enjoys gambling, as he has many debts to pay off and is often pursued by debt-collectors. When he is first introduced, he tries to steal two suitcases full of money from Luffy to pay off his gambling debts. Though he is thwarted by Lucci and pulled back on land by his ear and gives back the suitcases, he asks for 10% of the cash if Luffy really wanted to thank him, shortly before being knocked over the head by Lucci with a hammer. However, despite this, Pauly is still a kind-hearted person, and very caring about his friends and his mentor. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Galley-La Company **Iceberg Family Neutral *Franky Family **Franky Rivals Enemies *CP9 **Spandam **Lucci Rob **Kaku **Kalifa Abilities and Powers As one of Dock One's foremen, and later as the vice president of Galley-La Company, Pauly is an extraordinary skilled shipwright, who actively took part in the realization of the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat Pirates. Aside from his shipwright skills, Pauly possesses formidable physical and fighting capabilities. He has shown to be several times stronger than common humans: he effortlessly slammed many members of the Franky Family one onto another with just two ropes and the sheer strength of his arms, and he also pulled a giant to the ground with a similar method. He can throw ropes against his enemies in a straight line with enough blunt power to defeat them with one blow, and was able to open alone one of the two gigantic wings of Dock One's door. Last but not least, he managed to slam Luffy around with his rope and actually hurt him, despite his rubber body. He is highly resistant and resilient, as he took a full beating from CP9 members and was able to stand back up in mere moments; the injuries he suffered apparently healed in a very short period of time. On Enies Lobby, he was pierced from side to side by a member of the Watchdog Unit of the Law and yet managed to fight without consequences for the rest of the story arc. Pauly is also very acrobatic and agile, as he leaped off one of Water 7's high bridges and landed on a Yagara Bull without a scratch. Rope Action Pauly has a unique fighting style; he makes use of an intricate array of acrobatics combined with rigging techniques that employ a complicated use of ropes that appear from under his sleeves. It is also versatile since the ropes enable him to increase the reach of his attacks - be it long-ranged, mid-ranged, or even melee - and even attack multiple targets at once, giving Pauly an advantage in battle, be it group combat or one-on-one. The amount of rope he carries is absurd, (which led some to speculate it was the power of a Cursed Fruit) measuring hundreds, if not thousands of meters as he was actually able to make a huge, complex rope-work in a split-second to keep not only himself, but also the entire Franky Family, their King Bulls, Oimo, and Kashii from falling into the huge pit in Enies Lobby. The amount of rope that he uses as a weapon and brings with himself all the time never seems to run out, since he has been known to pull out yards upon yards from time to time. When he attacks, the ropes generally snake their way out his sleeve and wrap around the target. He typically weaves his ropes into patterns that help him to either ensnare foes or restrain their movements, making them more vulnerable to incoming attack. Pauly can also uses his ropes outside of battle, as seen when he successfully deceived the marines that he had already been captured when in reality, he deliberately tied himself up with his own ropes and was just waiting for the right time to release himself, the Franky Family, and the Giants. History Past During the opening day of the Puffing Tom, a young Pauly was seen attending its coronation. He appeared enthusiastic about the new amazing means of transportation, even running after the train when it started its first journey. Inspired by this event, Pauly decided to become a shipwright. He then grew up and joined the Galley-La Company, eventually becoming one of the company's top foremen. Synopsis Water 7 Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Galley-La Company Category:Shipwrights Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Former Antagonists